


Trouble

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: hp100, Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For HP100's Alternate Sorting challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

"Potter, James," stepped forward and put the hat on. It fell down over his eyes.

_Hmm, a voice said in his ear. A Potter, I could do interesting things with you._

"What do you mean?" the boy asked.

_Bravery, loyalty, a good mind, high opinion of yourself._

"Hey! It's just that I know stuff!" James protested.

_Well, then, better be_ "RAVENCLAW!"

James smiled as he joined his cheering housemates.

He began to tire a few weeks later when the work increased, but it was better than sharing a dorm with Sirius Black, who just teased people and got into trouble.


End file.
